


A Ride in the Caddie and a Lot of Trouble.

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has bought a new car and Calleigh wants to go for a ride. Only the ride doesn't go as planned and they end up in a lot of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

A Ride In The Caddie And A Lot OF Trouble.

Chapter 1.

Horatio arrived at work a bit later then he used to thinking "I bet she will come running any minute now".

And just a moment later there was a soft knock on the door and Calleigh entered. She was wearing one of her white suits, a peach top and a smile to match, her green eyes sparkled and she asked: So did ya get it?

"I did, it's in the garage right now" said Horatio.

"Oh it is, can I've a look then?" she asked excitedly.

"No" he said.

"Why not?" she asked a bit disappointed since she really wanted to see the car, she was tinkling inside be the thought of it. She had always liked cars, specially the expensive ones, there was something exiting and sexy about them.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, he knew the look she was turned on, it was kind of funny to watch, and he said: Calleigh, to say this in the nicest way possible , you are randy by even thinking of the car, if I take you down there you will probably ending up wanting to have sex in it and that is not a good idea we might end up being caught.

"Please handsome. I need to see it, or else we might be caught right here. I mean I need you right now, I promise to keep it down and besides there's less chance of getting caught in the garage" she said giggling.

Horatio just smiled, shook his head and said: Calleigh would you please calm your self, we can't do that here.

But there was no way Calleigh was going to listen, she walked up to him and kissed him passionately saying: Don't tell me ya don't want it since I can feel ya, ya know.

"Whether I do or don't is beside the point since we are at work, no would you please leave so I can get back to work" said Horatio trying to still stay calm when all he wanted to do was to take her right there and then.

Calleigh kissed him passionately again only this time she was pressing her hand against the swollen point between his tights. Horatio really wished she would stop since he felt he was about to loose it so he said: Ok, ok, I will show you the car.

She giggled and realized her self. He was trying to get him self together before they walked down to the garage.

When Calleigh saw the brand new red Cadillac cts her heart skipped a beat and she said: Now, that's what I call HOT and SEXY.

Horatio looked as Calleigh let her hand caress the hood and wondered if she could make love to the car alone. Horatio gave her the key, and she unlocked the car and bent in to take a look at the interior. She let her hand slide over the black leather seats as she sight.

Then she looked at the stick shift and steering wheel before she moaned: Horatio, have sex with me in the back of the car.

Horatio opened the door and pushed her down in the backseat before he removed the top and started to hungrily feeding on her breasts. Calleigh arched of pleasure feeling the leather against her back and Horatio nibbling and biting on her breast was so much better than she thought it would be, so she moaned: Ohhhhh, Horatio, ohhhhhhh.

She felt like she could burst any second.

Horatio had never experienced her like this before, it was amazing, he quickly removed their pants and got inside of her wet, warm, silkysoft center.

"Ohhhh, Horatio take me hard, ohhhhhh, please" she moaned.

He started to push his way into her, first slow and careful, then harder and faster until her let go and she screamed: Horatio, ohhhhhhh, yeeeeeees, Horatiooooo.

Then he released him self from her. Calleigh smiled at him and said: I want to go for one more ride, are ya up for it?

"Mhm" he said as he felt that his limb was engorging once again. She smiled and kissed him passionately. She got on top of him and started to ride. Her head was banging against the roof of the car, the windows foggy from the heat inside, but she didn't care, she wanted him to fill her up once more, she needed him to do so.

Horatio growled huskily "Ohhhhh, Calleigh, Calliiiii" from beneath her before he felt her shaking and trembling on top of him while she screamed: Oh God, oh God, Horatiooooo, oh yes, yes, yeeeeeeeees, at the same time as he filled her up. She then fell down on top of him, they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow, that was" he said.

"Amazing, I know, now are ya glad ya bought the car" she said smiling.

"Mhm" he said and smiled back at her while he stroke her back gently.

Ryan arrived the garage as the same time as Rick Stetler and saw the foggy windows on the brand new Caddie and thought "Crap I got to warn however it is before Stetler sees".

He walked over to the car and knocked on the door.

"Hell, I told you this was a bad idea" said Horatio as he tried to find his shirt and pants at the same time as Calleigh, but had no luck, neither had she. She looked terrified thinking "No, no, no". Then she saw her bra, her top and his shirt in the front seat and climbed over.

At the same time Stetler had reached the car and asked Ryan "Who's car is this and what is going on?"

Ryan said: I honestly dunno.

"Well let's find out then" Stetler said and opened the door. His and Ryan's jaw dropped to their knees of the sight of Calleigh in a bra and Horatio topless.

Calleigh handed Horatio his shirt as she tried to cover up as best as she could as her face went red as a tomato embarrassed of being caught like this. This was not good at all.

"Horatio, Calleigh, what the hell?" Stetler said.

Calleigh looked down thinking "That's it for my job then, and all because I could not controll my self cause of a car"'

Horatio, who had managed to get dressed looked angrily at Stetler and said: Stetler, would you please leave so the lady can get dressed without you looking, we can talk about this in my office in ten minutes.

Ryan and Stetler draw back, closed the door and left.

Calleigh quickly got dressed and said: I'm sorry handsome, this is all my fault, so I'll take the fall.

"I won't let you, since I was to blame to, we're in this together" said Horatio and smiled at her.

"But you can loose your job" she said.

"You're more important to me than my job, and he won't do that to either of us, since then the whole lab will walk out to and then he will have a real problem" Horatio said and smiled at her.

She bushed and said: Thank you for saying that, you're so sweet. I can't believe that Ryan and Stetler saw me in just a bra, how embarrassing.

"Sweetheart you got nothing to worry about, both your bra and your breasts are just perfect" said Horatio and kissed the tattooed gun on her breast.

"Mmm, we really don't have time for this now handsome" she said and added "You think Ryan will tell?" she asked.

"Dunno" Horatio said and kept kissing her beautiful firm breasts.

"Mmm, please stop, I have to get dressed so we can face the consequences, what do you think Stetler will do?" she said.

"Either get us fired, get un of us to transfer to another shift or suspension" said Horatio and let her go so she could get dressed. Calleigh looked down, she felt like she was back at school and was sent to the principals office. She sight and they got out of the car and up to Horatio's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stetler was furious and yelled: What the hell where you two doing having sex in the garage?

"Well technically it was in the back of my car" Horatio protested.

"Save it Caine, you both now the policies and you broke every single rule" said Stetler.

"Oh, did we, so this is what this is about" said Horatio sarcastic. Calleigh just kept quiet, she felt terrible.

"Very funny" Stetler said and added "So I guess you know there will be consequences":

"Which are?" Horatio asked.

"For once Calleigh is switching over to night shift tonight and you are suspended until further notice" said Stetler and smiled.

"You can't do that, who is the going to run the day shift" said Horatio uphold.

"I guess you should have thought of that before you decided that it was a good idea to jump on Duquesne in the back of your car at work. I know you're desperate, but come one Horatio you can do a lot better than HER" said Stetler.

"Rick, don't go there" said Horatio in a warning tone.

"Why not, the truth is that she is not better than a common whore. She has already slept with Jake, probably Eric to, so what do you do, just pass her around when you're done.

Calleigh felt her anger rise, how did he dare to say that about her, her hand held tightly around her gun.

"That's enough Rick, get the hell out of my office and stay out" Horatio yelled.

"Oh, you're gonna do her here to, don't think so, Calleigh your shift starts at 12Am, I suggest you don't be late and that you don't sleep around the nightshift to" said Stetler.

Calleigh still did not say anything, just looked angrily at him and hit him hard in the arm on her way out, then she left to go home, she was furious.

Horatio looked at Stetler and said: What the hell is wrong with you Rick, how could you say that about her, you know it's not true, are you jealous is that it. And I promise I won't be away for more than a day.

"Jealous don't make me laugh, we'll see bout that Caine" Rick said and left.

Horatio took a deep breath and figured he had to find Calleigh and talk to her, this time Stetler had gone to far. So he went down to the car and drove to her apartment.

Calleigh sat in her apartment, she was furious, how could Stetler say that and why didn't Horatio say anything back, did he agree with Stetler was that why he was with her. She heard a knock on the door and let Horatio in.

"Calleigh are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Does it look that way. Why didn't you defend me, do you think I'm a whore, is that why you're with me" she asked, her voice was shaking with fury.

"You know I don't, and you know that's not the reason I'm with you. I was just shocked, I' sorry I didn't defend you Calleigh" he said, but she just looked at him like she was going to kill him, so he said: Let it out bulletgirl, let it out.

"How could you let him say that and do nothing?" she said, tears were coming from her eyes in anger and frustration and she started to hit him with her fists. Horatio stood completely still and let her hit him until she run out of energy, the he put his arms around her and just let her cry. He felt her weaken and managed to get her over to the coach where he sat her down. He sat down next to her, her head rested on his chest and while she continued to cry he hold her close and stroke her hair gently while he thought "Man, am I gonna be black and blue tomorrow".

After a while her sobs died away and she became silent. Horatio kissed the top of her head gently. Calleigh felt exhausted, so she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. Horatio thought "Just sleep my lady. There's still some hours to you have to get back, me on the other hand is free as the bird". That stupid Stetler. Horatio shook his head a bit annoyed before he slowly closed his eyes to.

A couple of hours later Calleigh woke up, she looked sleepily around, then she remembered why was home and what Stetler said. She sat up in the coach and saw Horatio, he was sleeping peacefully. Then she remembered hitting him and felt really bad, she didn't mean to do so, she was just angry. Calleigh started to cry of regret and Horatio was woken by her soft sobs and put his arm around her and asked: Sweetheart what is wrong?

"I'm the most horrible girlfriend in the world" she cried.

"What are you talking about" Horatio asked confused.

"Since I yelled at ya and hit ya and got ya suspended and everything" she cried.

"Calleigh, honey, look at me, you were just angry, don't worry about it, I would probably done the same in you place, well not exactly the same, but I'm fine really" said Horatio and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"That's nice of you to say, but if I hadn't insisted on sex in the Caddie, nunna this would have happened in the first place. And I wanna be on days not nights" said Calleigh sadly, since she loved the whole crew, they ha so much fun together.

"Sweetheart, it's just temporary I'm sure, and the guys at the nightshift are okay to you know" said Horatio encouraging.

"I know that, but I'm not a night owl" she said.

"I guess I have to bring you a lot of coffee to keep you up then" said Horatio with a smile.

"Ya know ya can't do that, you'll get in even more trouble" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, maybe not I just got an idea" said Horatio.

"You do, what?" she asked curiously.

"You just have to wait and see" he said with a sly smile.

Calleigh looked at her watch and said: I guess I better go, see ya later handsome.

"Of course" he said and smiled at her before she left.

Horatio stayed for a while after Calleigh had left to think. This time Rick Stetler had gone to far, the punishment was one thin, but to call Calleigh a whore was another. To say that to his lady just mad Horatio furious, he wanted Stetler to pay, but didn't know how. And to out Calleigh on nightshift when she was a morning person, would that work at all and for how ling. He sighed frustrated mostly since he now was without a job and didn't know what to do. Then he got him self together and left.

A couple of hours later Ryan entered Calleighs firearms lab.

She looked up and said: Hey Ryan, what are you doing her so late, I thought you shift ended at four.

"It did, but I had some paperwork, plus I thought I'd check if you were ok and bring you some coffee" said Ryan and handed her a paper cop.

"I'm ok, just not used to working nights that's all" said Calleigh and took a sip of the coffee.

Ryan smiled and said: You know that you and H are the office gossip now since noone really knows what happened only that you got punished.

"You didn't tell" Calleigh asked surprised.

"No, didn't dare to, I was afraid you would shoot me or something if you found out that I ratted you out and I don't think everybody needs to know about you personal life either" said Ryan.

"Thanks and thanks for the coffee to, I really needed it" said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, so is it true that H got suspended?" Ryan asked.

"Sure is, wonder what he's going to do, I mean he's used to working all the time" she said.

"He'll figure something out, but I got to go so I can get back to my date, have a nice night and may I say you have nice breasts and nice taste in bras" said Ryan and smiled.

Calleigh blushed and said: Why thank you, have a good night to and have fun with you date.

"Thanks Call, see ya" he said and winked at her before he left. Calleigh took another sip of the coffee, then she bent down over the microscope again.

It was 2AM at Miami Dade Crime lab, but everyone was bizzy doing something, everyone except Calleigh that was she had fall a sleep over her laptop. There was a smile on her face and she looked really peaceful.

Ryan and Natalia had decided to stop by since it was on the way from the nightclub they had been at and since they wanted to bring her more coffee. Now they were watching her and Ryan said: She's so cute, it's a shame that we have to wake her up.

"I know, but we have to, she can get in even more trouble if we don't" said Natalia.

They went over to her and Natalia said: Calleigh, time to wake up.

Calleigh opened her eyes and asked confused around for a second before she could remember where she was.

Then she saw Ryan and Natalia and asked: What are ya'll doing here?

"Bringing you more coffee to keep you up" said Natalia.

Calleigh looked at them and asked: Wait a minute Ryan, the one were on the date wit tonight was Nat?

He nodded and Calleigh smiled and said: I thought there was something going on with you two. So did ya hear the latest news, that lowlife Stetler popped by after Ryan let me know I would be the supervisor of the nightshift for some time since the normal supervisor is on vacation.

"That's great Calleigh" said Ryan exited, but then he saw the sad look on her face and asked: But Calleigh what is wrong, I always thought you wanted to get promoted and more responsibility.

"I did, I do, but if I work night and Horatio days, we're never going to see each other.

Natalia looked at her and said: I see, but Calleigh, Horatio isn't working now, and it's only temporary.

"I sure hope so" said Calleigh.

"And if not you two will figure it out" said Ryan.

"But we have to go now, got to get up early so we'll see you later" said Natalia and then they left.

Calleigh sighed and continued to work.

The clock was 9Am when Calleigh finally returned home, she felt death tired since she had been up most of the day. She got undressed and got into bed right next to Horatio who was sleeping peacefully. She was wondering what he had been doing all night, but since she was to tired to and to tired to wake him of to wake him she just crept closer to hi since he was laying back facing her.

Horatio woke a bit later by Calleigh tossing, turning and mumbling something in her sleep, but he couldn't get what it was.

He carefully whispered: Calleigh I'm here.

And somehow Horatio managed to maneuver her over to his chest and put his arms her and just relax sweetheart, it will be ok I promise, I'm here.

And miraculy that made her calm down and she started to breath slowly again and slept peacefully him the rest of the night.

When Calleigh up around one the next she was alone in bed. She found a note on her nightstand that said: Hey sweetheart. I didn't want to wake you up before I left since you were so beautiful sleeping. I made some calls last night so I'm not suspended any longer, but the bad news is that you're still on the nightshift so by the time I'll get back you're probably at work. Hopefully this agreement won't last for long since I hate to be a part from you my love.

I love you sweetheart. Behind the note she found two bags of coffee and a silver box with a heart on. She opened it, it was full of sugar, on the top was a note that said: So you won't fall a sleep at work tonight sweetheart.

Calleigh smiled, it was really sweet of him and also showed how good he really knew her. She wondered if there was something in return and called Natalia and asked her to meet her an hour later.

Natalia knocked on the door to Horatios office door and entered.

Horatio looked up and said: Hey Natalia, what can I do for you?

"Well Calleigh asked me to give you this" she said and handed him a locked evidence box. Horatio looked surprised and thought "What the hell did she send me".

"Natalia, do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No" she said since she really didn't before she left him alone with the box.

Horatio slowly removed the evidence tape and lifted the lid of the box and looked inside.

He found a nicely wrapped present and a card. He opened the card and read: Dear handsome. Thanks a lot for the sugar and coffee, you're just the sweetest thing. Glad you got back on days so fast, but the arrangement with you on days and me on nights, let's just say I don't like it. Do I see you in bed when I get home or will you have left already? Love you to handsome. Love Calleigh.

Horatio opened the present and found a picture of Calleigh in a SWAT uniform smiling with a note that said: I don't look good in all black. Horatio looked out a chuckle and played the picture on his desk. Then he found his iphone and wrote a message that said: Thanks for the picture sweetheart, now I won't be so lonely without you here. I don't now yet if you will see me in bed when you get home. H.

Calleigh smiled when she got the message, glad he liked the gift. She was sitting on the coach in her apartment reading a book feeling a little bit out of place since she usually worked at these hours. But she couldn't take it any more so she went back to the lab figuring that she could always do something, she was after all the supervisor and there was always plenty to do. She sat down in her office when it knocked on the door.

"Please enter" she said as she turned on the laptop.

It was Addison one of the guys from the nightshift, he looked at her and said: Your DNA results miss Duquesne.

"Thanks Addison, but please call me Calleigh. So you're here early to huh?" she said.

"It's not that early, our shift starts in a couple of hours and it's always better to be early than late" said Addison.

"Sure is, do you know is Horatio has left yet?" she asked.

"No, he's still here, I saw him in the hall right now" he said.

"Would you mind getting him for me?" she asked.

"No, not at all, see you in a couple Calleigh" he said and left.

A moment later Horatio entered and said: You whished to see me.

"Mhm, I just wanted to thank ya for the coffee again" she said.

"Your welcome, I can't have you sleeping on your shift now can I" he said.

"How did ya know?" she asked.

"Ryan and Natalia, thanks for the picture by the way" he said.

"You're welcome, so you really liked it" she said.

"I did, you looked so HOT" he said with a smile.

Calleigh blushed and said: So how was working without me today?

"I really missed my second in command, I hope this won't last long, but now I have to go, see you later" he said and left after giving her a long, tender kiss.

Calleigh sighed and started to work.

Later that night, Calleigh, Addison and Jodie were standing in the garage ready to do an experiment with three types of corrode acid

"Ok, ready" said Addison, the others nodded and he poured some of it on a varnished metal plate. The color quickly disappeared. The did the same with the other two when Calleigh suddenly remembered that she had forgotten the case photos at the DNA lab and went to get them.

The other two stood waiting when they heard an explosion and glass shattered then the fire alarm. They stormed over to the DNA lab and found Calleigh laying on the floor among shattered glass and some small flames. Addison quickly got her out, but she was unconscious. Then paramedics came and took her away while fire fighters was stopping the fire.

Addison looked shocked and said: We better call Horatio.

She nodded and wondered what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A moment later Horatio arrived at the Crime lab, he looked at the ruined lab and mess of people and thought "What on earth happened here?"

He looked for Calleigh, but couldn't see her anywhere which mad an alarm bell got of in his head. He then saw Addison and Jodie and asked: What happened here.

"I honestly don't know sir, Calleigh went to get some paper and photos, the next thing we heard was the explosion" said Addison.

"Is she ok?" Horatio asked really worried.

"I dunno, she got rushed to the hospital just a moment ago" said Addison.

"Oh no, ok will you keep e updated, I got to see if she's ok" said Horatio.

"Yes sir" said Jodie and Horatio left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jodie asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I hope so since I don't think he will be able to survive one more loss of a love one" said Addison worried.

"So do I, come on, we got to call the dayshift so they can figure out what happened" said Jodie and they left make the necessary phone calls.

Horatio arrived at the hospital and run into no other than Stetler.

Stetler looked at him and asked: Horatio, what are you doing here?

"My girl is in the hospital so I went here to see if she is ok. What are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"It was an explosion on the lab and I have to investigate it so I need to talk to her since she was there. Your girl, don't you mean your whore?" said Stetler.

"Ok, that's "Thought Horatio and said: That's enough, she's not a whore and you know it. She's a lady and acts like on".

"By sleeping her way to the top" said Stetler and smiled viciously.

That was too much for Horatio, no one talked like that about his lady and got away with it. He took awing at Stetler and hit him in the jaw which resulted in Stetler hit back and hits Horatios nose and blood started to pore out, after it was pretty much a dirty fight until Stetler was laying on the ground practically begging for mercy. Horatio looked at him and said: If you ever speak badly of my lady again I will make sure you end up six foot under. Now leave, you can talk to her when she gets back at work.

Stetler didn't dear to do otherwise and Horatio went to wash up before he went to find Calleigh.

When he got into her room and saw her sitting on the bed and some plasters on her face and small cuts all over her arms, other than that she looked fine. Calleigh looked at Horatio, he had gotten a blue eye and his lip was a bit swollen and there was dry blood on his light blue shirt.

Horatio walked up to her and asked concerned: Calleigh, what happened are you ok?

"I'm fine, mostly just shocked I was walking into the DNA lab and the whole thing exploded. But what happened to ya, have ya been fighting?" she asked worried.

"Just defending you honor, that's all, I'm fine" he said.

"My poor hero, so who did ya fight with then?" she asked curiously and smiled warmly at him.

"Stetler, but he had it coming and he looks way worse than me" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"You didn't , say didn't, now you will be in more trouble than before, even if I'm glad that ya did" she said a bit worried. She knew all to well that something like this could cause him his job.

"I most certainly did, besides what's the worse thing that could happen, it's obvious that suspending me didn't work" said Horatio with a smile.

"Well you can get fired" said Calleigh in a serious tone.

"Hmmm, you're right, but I really don't feel like apologizing to him" said Horatio.

"I know, and thank you for standing up for me, does your lip hurt bad" she asked.

"Nah, I'll live, don't worry, so how long do you have to stay here?" Horatio asked concerned.

"They said I could go back to work tomorrow they just wanted to keep me over the night just in case" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think you ever have been awake from work that's all" said Horatio.

"Weird huh, but it's only for a night, I'll be back tomorrow" she said a bit tired.

"I know, but I'll leave you so you can get some rest and I'll see you when your shift is done" said Horatio.

"Handsome, thanks for beating up Stetler for me, I'll see you tomorrow night" she said.

He went over and kissed her softly before he left.

Calleigh was tossing and turning in the hospital bed trying to go to sleep with no luck. She had been so used to sleeping next to Horatio either at her place or his that it felt uncomfortable and lonely to sleep alone. Calleigh started once again to think about Horatio, she still couldn't believe that he had risked his career to beat up Stetler for her, that was so sweet, it made her feel warm inside and she knew right then that he loved her as much as she loved him and that he would always stand by her and support her no matter what happened. She smiled by the thought of him and fell a sleep.

When Calleigh was back at the next night she asked Addison "Do you have any idea bout why the DNA lab exploded last nigh?"

"Apparently someone forgot to turn of a hotplate of and left some kind of flammable acid next to it. Sow how are you feeling?" said Addison.

"I'm fine, so shall we start up where we left of last night?" she asked wondering who was stupid enough to leave a hotplate on next to highly flammable acid.

"Yes ma'am, Jodie and I continued a bit after you left, so we'll catch you up to speed" said Addison as they walked towards her office.

"Do you know what the punishment will be served for last night incident will be?" she asked curiously.

"Well actually Horatio told me to you that since it happened on you shift you get to decide the punishment, you have a meeting with the person responsible in an hour" said Addison.

"Is that so" she said and thought "Oh no I hate to punish people, but I sill like to see who did it". Then they entered her office and started to work.

One hour later it knocked on her door, Calleigh looked up and said: Enter.

Ryan came in, he looked terrified and Calleigh thought "Ryan, why doesn't that surprise me".

"Calli I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I dunno how I could have forgot, I was sure I turn it of" he said.

She could tell he was real nervous and, so she decided to have fun with him and said: Ryan, Ryan, why are you so afraid, what I have on mind will only take a second and won't hurt I promise.

"Calli, you got 20 guns and can use every one" said Ryan.

"Actually I have 27, and I won't shoot you since it can be traced, what I'll do will only take a second and noone will find you" she said, her voice was really dark.

"Please tell me you are kidding" he begged.

"Of course I am, I won't hurt you since Horatio needs you" she said.

Ryan sighed relived and said: Do you actually have 27 guns?

"I do" she said and smiled.

"So what is my punishment then?" He asked.

Calleigh smiled sly and said: You have to be my slave for a week and do everything I say day or night.

"Calli, you're kidding, Horatio and Natalia would totally flip if I did that. I can't" said Ryan.

"I don't think you have a choice, I mean who are ya most afraid of if they get mad at ya. Me, Horatio or Natalia, I mean I got 27 guns" said Calleigh and giggled.

"That may be so, but H is my boss and can fire me, and Natalia are my girlfriend and can brake up with me. Please don't do this to me" Ryan said desperately.

"First of all Horatio won't fire ya and second I think Nat will understand since I could have been hurt much worse by what ya did. You owe me Ryan and I think it will be fun" she said.

"For you maybe. Ok, I'll do it. So what do you want me to do for you then?" Ryan asked.

"Make me a coop of coffee and then go home, you need sleep before you shift starts" Calleigh said and smiled.

He did as she asked and left her to work wondering what the worst thing she could make him do was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Calleigh once again returned to her apartment at nine in the morning, but this time she wasn't tired, she was really randy because of the way Horatio deled with Stetler, so she found Horatio in the shower getting ready for work and got in and started to kiss his neck.

Horatio looked tiredly at Calleigh and said: Calleigh do we have to, I'm real tired and I'm already late for work.

"You know how I get later if ya don't" said Calleigh and started to kiss his chest before she went up and gave him a passionate kiss.

He broke free and said: Calleigh please don't, I got to go in less then ten minutes and ohhhhh.

His voice died out in a growl as she let her nails scrape on his chest, and while she kissed his neck he understood that it was no way she would stop now.

She nibbled on his earlobe, neck and chest as he growled. Then she moved further down starting to kissing his belly before she moved even further down and kissed his tights while he growled: Calleigh, ohhhhhhhh, Calli.

She kept kissing his tights while she slowly let her fingernails caress his crown jewels. Then she started to kiss them.

Horatio felt like he was going to burst and second and broke free and kissed her passionately before he pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her breasts hungrily.

"Ohhhhhhhh" she moaned. He moved slowly down to her belly wile she arched with pleasure against the wall and moaned: Horatio I need you right now please.

He went up and kissed her again while he steadied his way inside her. As they worked as an unison they looked into each others eyes breathing heavily, her back banging against the wall and water poring down.

"Oh Horatio I need you" she screamed out.

"I'm right here" he replied huskily as he pushed his way into her a bit faster until he let go while he screamed: Ohhhhhhh, Calleigh, Calleigh, Calliiiiiiiii.

Calleigh let go of her self in an eat shattering orgasm while she screamed: Yes, yes, oh my god Horatio yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.

Then he let go of her and they both got out of the shower before he gave her a kiss and said: Satisfied?

"Oh, yes very, thank you handsome" she said.

"Now I really have to go" he said and walked towards the bedroom to find his clothes and she followed.

"Do you really have to?" she asked and looked at him with kind of sad eyes.

"You know I can't be any later" he said.

"I do, but I really want to be with you, can't you be an hour later please" she said.

He looked at her and said: Ok, I guess it can't hurt since I'm already late at it is to be a bit later for a change. So what did you have in mind?

"Well I know this maybe will sound a bit boring, but I miss to do things we used to do like reading, watching movies and doing crossword puzzles together.

"Me to, so how bout you get a book and I will read it to you" said Horatio and smiled at her.

Calleigh went over to the bookshelf and got a book before she got back in the bed with him. Horatio sat up and sat up next to him dragging the eiderdown over her breast so she wouldn't freeze and then he started to read. By 10.30 AM she was sound a sleep, he lay her down, kissed her softly and get up and got to work. While he was reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee he got an idea. He browsed quickly through the paper and found the crossword puzzle and started it before he left at not and went to work.

Calleigh got up around two, put on a bathrobe and went to the kitchen. Then she saw the paper on the counter and a note that said: 5 across 3 down.

She made coffee and filled in the two words and called Ryan and said: Ryan can ya come over I need ya to give something to Horatio straight away.

"I'm in the middle of a crime scene, can't it wait?" said Ryan a bit frustrated.

"No it can't, it will only take a second" said Calleigh.

"I'll be right there" said Ryan.

One moment later he knocked on Calleighs, she opened and gave him the paper to Ryan and said: Bring this to Horatio at once.

"You can't be serious, I drove all this way for a paper, I'm gonna get in trouble, but I'll do it" Ryan said and left.

Calleigh smiled at her self, this was going to be fun.

Horatio and Natalia were still at the crime scene when Ryan got back.

Horatio looked at Ryan and asked: Where have you been?

"I was at Calleigh's she wanted you to have this" Ryan said and handed Horatio the paper. Horatio took it and read a post it that said: 7 across 10 down. He smiled.

"Ok, go back to work" said Horatio to Ryan.

Ryan looked confused, but didn't say anything, neither did Natalia even if she didn't like that Ryan had skipped work to go over to Calleigh.

Calleigh was watching some dull afternoon soaps opera starting to feel more and more tired, and the coffee didn't seem to help either. She really wanted to be up when Horatio got back, but she also knew that she needed more than two and a half hour sleep before work so she went back in bed to rest for just a second. She closed her eyes and soon she fell a sleep.

Horatio got back around seven and found Calleigh sleeping in bed. He bent down and kissed her softly.

She looked up at him and asked: Much to do?

"Same as always sweetheart, but I was thinking how about we sleep at my house for a change?" he suggested.

"Ok, but then I have to bring my gun locker" she said.

"Can't you use mine?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh looked at him and said: I will still need a spare key.

Horatio smiled and said: That's not a problem since I got two keys and you can have one of them.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she looked nervous and uncomfortable, so he asked: Calleigh, what's wrong, don't you like staying at my place?

Her eyes didn't meet his as she replied: I do, it's not that, it's just.

Horatio looked concerned at her and asked: It's just what. Calleigh talk to me, I'm not a mind reader.

"It's just that, I dunno. No I wanna go with, it would be nice to live with you for a change. Let me just pack some things then we can go" she said.

"Ok, sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Mhm, don't worry handsome" she said and kissed him softly before she went to pack up some of her things before they went over to his house.

Calleigh and Horatio was watching a movie, well he was she was laying with her head and his lap sleeping. Horatio looked at the watch it was 11 PM, which meant he had to wake her up soon so she wouldn't be late for work.

He let his fingers slide through her blonde, soft hair, while he whispered: Sweetheart time to wake up, you got to get to work.

"Mhm" she said sleepily as she looked up at him.

Horatios fingers were still running through her hair, she smiled at him and said: You know I love you right.

"Mhm, and I love you to my angel" he said.

Calleigh sighed and said: I rather be here with you then work.

"Nah, you love your work to much, no go along, besides there's a surprise for you on your desk" he said.

Her eyes sparkled and she asked: What is it, please tell me.

"That's would spoil the surprise" said Horatio with a smile.

"Mister Caine, what are ya upto" she aid.

"Nothing Missis Caine, I mean Duquesne, sorry bout that" he said.

Calleigh looked shocked. If this was how he looked at her, as his wife this was going to fast, or was it, they had been dating for six months and she did wanted to get married to him some day, but it was like something was holding her back. For probably the first time in her life she didn't know what to say, she felt like she was caught of guard.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she was looking both shocked and confused and she was nervously biting her lover lip, but he could understand her. What had made him call her Missis Caine, it was not like they were married, not yet anyway, but he hoped that some day it would be. For he already knew long ago that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. She was his equal in every way.

He looked at her again and said: Calleigh are you ok sweetheart, I didn't mean to say anything wrong.

"I know you didn't handsome, I just got caught of guard, sorry" she said and went back to normal.

"Calleigh, what's going on with you lately, it seems like you're scared or something" Horatio said.

She looked down and replied: I don't know Horatio, it's like I wanto go all the way with ya, but something is holding me back.

"Hmmm, could it be that you have been burned badly before and are afraid to get hurt again?" he asked.

"Maybe, I think I'm just afraid to be left alone again since I love you so much and I don't think I ever could get by if you hurt me. So I guess if I don't go in to it all the way I won't get hurt" she said quickly.

Horatio put his arms around her, held her close and said: Sweetheart trust me on this on this you have nothing to worry about since I would never hurt you, because I can't stand the thought of you being hurt or not having you by my side. And if it will make you feel any better, we'll take it slow. So would you like to sleep here or at home after work?

"Can't I sleep in your office since I hate that we have to spend the nights a part" she said.

"Hmm, you know that won't work since I'll be working and I have to sleep and the other way around. Tell you what, you can get my spare key and decide where to sleep and let me know so I can go right to you after work. How does that sound?" he said.

"Great, thank you for being so understanding and kind to me handsome" said Horatio.

"No problem at all, so I'll see you later and have a good shift" said Horatio.

"Thank you to" she said, kissed him and left.

Horatio was sitting at home thinking about Calleigh it was like she was terrified of commitment, and by the past relationship it was easy to figure out why, since every man had got out before it had gotten serious. Horatio guessed that she probably afraid of big changes in her life to since she liked stability. He sighed, he just had to take it slow with her, it would be worth it in the end. He closed his eyes and fell a sleep.

Calleigh saw the crossword puzzle on her desk and smiled before she filled in the three word he asked for. Then she looked at he watch and wondered if it was to late to call Ryan and ask for a favor, she figured no and dialed his number.

"Hello" said Ryan tired in the other end.

"Hey Ryan, are ya bizzy, since I need ya to do something to me" said Calleigh.

"What?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I need two packs of Granola bars and fresh coffee to keep me going all night" she said.

"Ok, I got it, be there in half an hour" or so he said and hang up. Calleigh smiled before she went down to the firearms lab to test fire a gun.

Ryan got up of bed slowly to not wake Natalia. He tried to find his clothes in the dark, but stumbled over something in the dark and fell to the ground yelling: What the hell.

Natalia turned on the light and said: Ryan what are you doing.

"Trying to get dressed" he said.

"At this hour, where are you going" she asked suspiciously

"Calleigh needed a favor, so I have to do it" Ryan said.

"Now in the middle of the night" said Natalia.

"Uh huh, got to go, I'll be right back" Ryan said and left.

Natalia was wondering ad to what could be so important to take make Ryan leave in the middle of the night, but she was really to tired to think now so she went back to sleep.

Ryan was watching Calleigh as she was shooting down at the range. The muscles in her arms tightened and flexed after every shoot. Then his arm went down her backside to her firm but before they went back up again. There was just something arousing by her.

Calleigh turned around and saw Ryan and said: Hi Ryan, is that my coffee and my bars?

"Yes ma'am, can I please get home now, I could really use some sleep" said Ryan.

"You can, she said and dismissed him. Ryan was about to leave when he turned around and said: Mind if I ask you some questions?

"Sure Ryan" she said wondering what it would be.

"First have you ever been turned on by someone holding and firing a gun and second I want to by something special for Natalia, but I don't know what, any ideas" he said.

"To the first question, yes, I have why else would I date Horatio, , to see him with a gun, that's just" she stopped and sighed feeling she was tinkling inside and added "What about some peace of jewelry?"

"Maybe, but I was thinking something more personal" he said thoughtfully.

Calleigh had at this point gotten caught up by the thought of Horatio with a gun she her replay only became "mmmmmmm".

"Calleigh would you snap out of it, I really could use some help" Ryan said.

"Oh sorry, something personal, what does she like?" said Calleigh since she didn't know much about what Natalia did outside of work.

"Me taking her out to dinner, movies and such, she likes romance novels, baseball and stuff like that. But I want it to be something romantic she don't expect. What does Horatio give you and the other way around since you guys has been together for a while" Ryan asked.

"Hmmm, he had given me a lot really, but the other day he gave me the sweetest thing, two bags of coffee and a silver box with a heart filled with sugar since he knows that I'm not night owl and that I use sugar in my coffee" she said with a smiled.

"That's so sweet, what did you give him back then?" he asked.

"A picture of me in SWAT uniform since I knew he would like it and since we don't get to see each other as much as before cause of the different shifts" she said, her voice was a bit sad.

Then Ryan eyes sparkled and he said: You just gave me a great idea, thanks. An if it's and comfort at all at least you get to see him some hours at the day, it might not be a lot, but it's better than nothing. If anyone can make it work it must be you two, cause you're the greatest couple I've seen so far.

"Thanks Ryan, you're right, get back to Nat and get some sleep now" she said.

"How did you know we're staying at the same place?" Ryan asked surprised.

"One I'm a csi and two I'm a smart woman so it wasn't that hard to figure out" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Just one last question then I'll leave you to your work, do you only like Horatio cause you think he's HOT with a gun or is there other things to?" said Ryan.

"I like him for more than a million reasons, that he looks hot with a gun is only one of them" she said with a dreamy look on her face and Ryan understood that it was time to leave her alone so he did.

Horatio walked into the csi building as Calleigh was walking towards the door. She saw him and said: Morning handsome, did ya sleep well?

"I did, but I would have sleep even better if you was there, so how was your shift?" he replied and smiled at her.

"Fun as always, but now I need some sleep, so I'll se you later" she said and was about to leave when he asked: Your place or mine?

"Yours and would you bring chinese when you get there?" Calleigh said and looked into his blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Ok, see you later and I'll bring chinese, sweetheart" said Horatio and gave her a soft kiss before he left.

A moment later Calleigh lay in Horatios bed clinging to his pillow to feel closer to him, since it smelled like him to feel safer and so alone without him there. Then a tear fell from, and another one, and more, to be a part from him made her feel sad, confused and incomplete. She was still having trouble with not working and being with him as much as she wanted, it was like a part of her was missing and she didn't like it. Then she remembered what Ryan's words and smiled, he was right. Calleigh grabbed her phone and wrote a text that said: Hey handsome. I'm laying in you bed missing you and I was wondering if you could send me a new picture of you so I can look at you when I fall a sleep, that way I won't feel so alone without you in bed. Calleigh.

She hoped he would replay fast since she was really tired, but yet she knew she would be awake until he did.

Horatio was with Ryan and Eric in the DNA lab or rather what's left of it when Horatio got her message, he smiled and said: Would one of you do me a favor?

"Sure H, what do you need?" asked Eric.

"Uhm, could you take a picture of me with my phone so I can send it to Calleigh" said Horatio.

"Sure, just hand over the phone" said Eric.

Horatio did as he said, Eric took the picture and showed Ryan and Ryan said: Nah that won't do.

Horatio looked at it, it wasn't that bad and asked: Why not?

"Ok, you got a SWAT picture of her and I bet she went to a lot of trouble to take it and give to you right?" said Ryan.

Horatio hadn't really thought about it, but it was true and he wondered where Calleigh had gotten a SWAT suit and someone to take the picture, but then again she knew a lot of people in a lot of people and said: So what did you have in mind Ryan?

"Ok give me your gun and I'll show you" said Ryan. Horatio did and Ryan showed him, he then did the same, then Eric took the picture, Horatio showed the and they nodded.

Horatio taped a message that said: A new picture sweetheart, hope you like it. Horatio, then he pressed send wondering what her respons would be.

Calleigh looked at the picture of Horatio holding his trusty gun, it looked like he was aiming at someone or something looking a bit concentrated just like she liked and thought "That's HOT" and got an idea and called Natalia to come over.

Natalia was there five minutes later and said: Sure bout this Call, I mean he's at work and the others will probably see.

"Nah, they won't and there's no way he would show them" said Calleigh.

"I wouldn't be so sure since I'm sure they helped him with that picture" said Natalia.

Calleigh thought for a moment and said: Well Ryan has almost seen me before, since her and Stetler caught us after in the car the other day" said Calleigh.

"You did what" Natalia said shocked and thought "That explains a lot".

"Relax, we didn't get caught during doing it, and I was wearing a bra. How bout I war a black bra with blondes and says he can show it to Ryan since he already knows that I think Horatio is HOT with a gun and I'm sure he was the one who set up Horatios picture" said Calleigh.

"Hold on, how does Ryan even know that, what the hell is going on with you and Ryan, there's not anything going on with you since he's jumping on your every command these days" said Natalia a bit annoyed.

"Lord No, he's way to young for me and I'm perfectly happy with Horatio. Ryan has to be my slave for a week, not in a sexual way since Horatio said I could punish him every way I wanted since he was the reason the lab exploded. I hope you're not angry with me Nat" said Calleigh and looked at Natalia.

Natalia looked a bit shocked and said: And he went a long with it just like that? I could never get him to do anything like that.

Calleigh smiled and said: I got 27 guns, I treated to kill him if he didn't. He was so scared that I was going to shoot him and Horatio fire him and you dump him if ya'll found out.

"Do you think Horatio will fire him for running ear rends for you all the time" said Natalia concerned.

"Nah, he won't, I think he will find it funny. So will you dump him for it?" asked Calleigh.

"No, he deserves it" said Natalia with a smile.

"So how long have you and him been dating and is it serious?" Calleigh asked.

"Three months and I think it is getting there. He's the cutest guy and I love him so much. What about you and Horatio, how serious is it since you got the key to his house and everything?" asked Natalia curiously.

"I know he will go all the way, it's me that is insecure and I dunno why, because I've never loved anyone as much as I love him" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"You're afraid that if you go all the way he will hurt you ant that's understandable, but Calleigh Horatio love you more than everything in this world and he would never hurt you" said Natalia.

"I know, so can we take the picture now?" said Calleigh.

"Yes, let's do it" said Natalia. As she took the picture she thought "Wow she sure looks great". Calleigh got her iphone back and sent the picture back to Horatio.

Horatio opened the message and saw Calleigh only wearing a black blonde silk lingerie, her legs crossed beneath her, holding a gun to her chest, her face faced down to the gun but her eyes looks teasingly at him. Horatio swallowed hard as he read: Hi handsome, thanks for the picture, sending you one in return, hope ya like it. And please don't show it to everyone. Calleigh.

Eric and Ryan looked at Horatio, he looked shocked and pleased at the same time, and Ryan asked: What is it?

"A picture of Calleigh, a very nice one to" said Horatio.

"Let's see then" Ryan asked curiously.

"No, it's private" said Horatio and took one more look before he put the iphone back in his pocket.

"I helped you to make a picture for her, so you owe mw" said Ryan. Horatio knew he was right, but this was still his lady and he didn't have the need to show the picture around so he said: I know, but this is a bit more private.

"Is it gunporn?" Ryan asked.

Eric looked confused and asked: What is gunporn?

"It's when you think it is HOT when people are holding a gun, aiming and shooting with them, like Calleigh does. I mean she doesn't get turned on by the guns alone and shooting with them I think, but of a Horatio with a gun. And I bet's it is the same way for him, right H? I mean have you seen Calleigh when she is shooting down at the range, how every muscle is tense and the look on her face, now that is what I call HOT. I mean she is hot without a gun and, but even hotter with one, since it shows power and that she has the upper hand and that is really sexy" said Ryan with a smile.

Horatio was red of embarrassment and he thought Ryan was going way over the line even if he had a good point so he said: Ryan, that's enough, I won't have you talking about my girlfriend like that. She's after all a lady. No will you excuse me I got things to do. Then he left.

"He sure got mad" said Ryan.

"No wonder, would you like if somebody talked about Nat like that" said Eric.

"I guess you're right. Have you seen her today, I haven't seen her all morning" said Ryan, he was starting to miss her and they had only been a part for three hours, he wondered how Calleigh and Horatio could manage to spend so many hours a part every day, they must miss each other like crazy.

"No, but I bet she's at Calleigh's since someone had to help her with the picture for Horatio, she'll be her soon, at least you two can work the same shifts. I feel so bad for Horatio and Calleigh" said Eric.

"So do I, but there's not much we can do" said Ryan and they continued to work.

Natalia and Calleigh were still in Horatios bedroom.

"Well I have to go, or Horatio will go ballistics on me" said Natalia, but when she saw the sad look on Calleighs face she whished she could take the comment back.

"I really miss to work with ya'll" said Calleigh.

"We miss you to, it's not the same without you and H working side by side" said Natalia.

At that moment Calleigh couldn't held her tears back any longer, for the second time this morning she started to cry, she really missed him.

Natalia sat down next to her and said: It will be ok Calleigh.

"No it won't, it's not fear, he got suspended for a day and I'm still on nights, I know I have only worked four nights, but I miss him, I miss working on days, I'm NOT a night owl, I , I" her voice died out in another cry and Natalia just sat next to her stroking her hair and felling really bad for her. Finally her sobs died away and Natalia realized she had fallen a sleep, she had to be exhausted. Natalia got up quietly and left for work.

Horatio was sitting in his office trying to work, he tried to get his mind of Calleigh, but couldn't, he really missed having her around, she was his soul mate that always told him what to do when he was stuck. It was like he couldn't work as well without her by his side. He loved to take a break and walk down to the gun range to watch her test fire a gun or some other weapon, it made him relax and think clear. And to not have her by her side when he slept was not the same wither it was like a part of him was missing, like he was incomplete without her there and he didn't like it. He once again watched the picture she had sent him thinking "What I wouldn't have given for having you in my arms right now".

At the same moment there was a knock on his door and Stetler entered.

"Horatio we need to talk about what happened at the hospital" said Stetler.

"Hmmm" Horatio replied.

"You were way out of line" said Stetler.

"Just give me the consequences, I'm not in the mood for a long speech right now" Horatio said tiredly.

Stetler looked at Horatio, he looked so tired and sad, it wouldn't be any fun to punish him if he didn't fought with him. Maybe he should let it slip for once, her had been over the line to so he said: Let's just forget the whole thing since I was over the line to.

"Thanks Rick, but you should really apologize to Calleigh to" said Horatio.

"I will think about it, have a good day" said Rick and left.

Horatio couldn't believe he had gotten away that easily, but he didn't think much more about it, just went back to work.

Natalia joined Eric and Ryan in the DNA lab when she got back and Eric asked: How is Calleigh?

"Not good, not good at all, she's real broken up by this whole thing and she is really missing Horatio poor thing. She cried her self to sleep to sleep before I left. I mean this is Calleigh, she's always been so strong and seeing her brake down and cry like that was really heartbreaking" said Natalia.

"Guys, we have to do something here, I mean Horatio is really down to" said Ryan.

"But what, we have no power to get her back on dayshift" said Eric.

Natalia looked at the watch 12 Pm, four hours left of their and said: Can we send Horatio home to her?

"I don't think we can, I mean he's the boss and he has to be here until his shift ends" said Eric.

"I know that, but can't we cover for him just today until figure something out" said Natalia.

"Dunno, do you think he'll do it?" Ryan asked.

"Couldn't hurt to try it, if you two are up for overtime" said Natalia.

"Sure if it will help I'm in" said Ryan.

"Me to" said Eric and Natalia went to talk to Horatio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On hour later Horatio got undressed and got into bed with Calleigh. He got closer and put his arm around her, her warm body close to his, his head rested on her shoulder, her am around her waist as she was laying back faced him.

Calleigh somehow got aware of his presence and said half a sleep "Pleas hold me closer".

He did as she asked and she drifted away into sleep again. Her kissed her shoulder softly and ell a sleep never wanting to let her go.

Calleigh woke up around three, turned and looked at Horatio, he smiled at her and she asked: What are ya doing home so early, you shift is not done until 4 PM?

He kissed her lips softly and said: Ryan, Natalia and Eric sent me home, said they could manage without me for a day. And since I missed sleeping next to you I went home.

She kissed his lips softly and said: You let them run the lab, that will never work.

"Have faith Calleigh, they'll be fine" said Horatio and kissed her.

"You're right, oh thanks for the picture, it was Ryan's idea wasn't it?" she said and smiled.

"It was, something about gunporn, never heard that word, but I still got the point, The picture you sent me WOW" said Horatio.

"So ya liked it huh, wait a minute that's not why you're home is it?" she said and smiled.

"Maybe, would that be so wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Mmm handsome" she said as he kissed her neck hungily and she felt his hardness pressing against her and added: No it wouldn't be all that wrong since I've really missed ya these last four nights and days since we have been working different shifts and ohhhhhhhhhhh.

Her voice died in a moan since he was kissing and nibbling on her breasts. It felt do good. He kept on going like he had been starving for her breasts and needed to eat of them to stay alive.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh, Horatio, please take me now, I ohhhhhhhhh" Calleigh screamed huskily as her voice died out in another moan and she arched with pleasure. He quickly got inside her silkysoft warmth to work his way brutally into her warm center.

Calleigh clawed her nails into his back and Horatio growled: Ugh that hurts, would you ohhhhhhhhh", his voice disappeared as her lips reach his and kissed him passionately.

Somehow they managed to switch places so she was on top riding like crazy while he feed on breasts. He was biting on her nipple while he was massaging her other breast hard whit his hand.

"Horatio ohhhhhhhhh, yes Horatio, Horatioooooooooooo" she screamed as the orgasms went through her body wave after wave as he filled her up yelling: Calleigh Calleigh, ohhhh God, Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Then she god of him and lay beside him, her head resting on his chest as he slowly caressed her back.

He looked at her and she said: That was amazing, what got into you handsome?

"Hmmm don't know, it must have been the picture" he said with a smile between his heavy breaths.

Calleigh blushed and said: Was it really that arousing?

"It was, you're hot when you're holding a gun and shooting with clothes on so that picture was WOW" Horatio said and added "But apparently I turn you on when I'm holding a gun to".

"You do, so I must admit that I was a bit aroused by your picture" she said.

"And I got scratches on my back to prove it" said Horatio.

"Uhm, sorry bout that, I didn't hurt ya did I?" she asked.

"It will pass, but can you put some cream or something on it to ease the pain?" Horatio asked.

"Mhm, be back in a sec" she said and went to get some cream and wet papers towels in case she had to clean away blood.

"Turn your back at me" said Calleigh, Horatio did, but when she saw the wounds she had caused she swallowed hard and said: I'm sorry I didn't mean to…

"No worries, just put some cream on they will heal fast" Horatio interrupted her. She started to clench the wounds when the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Horatio asked.

"Not as I know about, I didn't know anyone other than Nat knew I was here" said Calleigh.

"Well since I'm supposed to be at work, you better answer" said Horatio.

"Uh huh" said Calleigh and quickly put on a pear of pants, a top and some perfume before she got to answer the door. Horatio closed the door after her, but stood close by to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Calleigh opened the door and found Stetler outside.

"Miss Duquesne, may I please have a moment of your time?" Stetler asked.

"Come in" she said curious about what he wanted. They sat down on the coach. Calleigh looked at him and asked: So what can I do for ya?

"Nothing, I'm her to apologize for calling you a whore and those other things I said the other day" said Stetler.

"So I guess ya changed your mind about me then" Calleigh said.

Stetler didn't answer, just looked out in the air. He wondered why Horatio always got the best girls not him.

"I have I was out of line and I'm sorry" he said.

Calleigh tried to figure out if he meant it or not, when she remembered one thing and asked: How did ya know I was here, did ya spy on me?

"No, I went by your apartment to find you, but since you weren't there I guess you might be here since you and Horatio are a couple. I really wanted to find you to tell you how sorry I am" said Stetler and looked down.

"Ok apology accepted" she said, she figured if he had went through all that to fin her it was the least she could do.

"By the way have you seen Horatio, he's missing from work" Stetler said.

"No, not since this morning" said Calleigh.¨

"Ok, well I better go, see you" said Stetler and left.

Calleigh went into Horatios bedroom, he looked at her and said: It's not nice of you to lie you know.

"What should I have said then, that you were laying naked in bed waiting for me instead of being at work?" she asked as she got undressed and back to bed with him.

She put cream on his wounds as he replied: Lord no, I dunno actually. So what do you feel like doing until you have to get back to work my dear?

"Right now I just wanto lay next to you and feel you close while you play with my hair, later dinner and a movie" she said and crept closer until him.

"Sound like a plan sweetheart" he said and let his fingers slide through her hair while he dragged in the essence of her, she smelled so good.

"Handsome, what are ya thinking about?" she asked.

"Right now, how nice it is to have you so close" he replied.

Calleigh responded by kissing his chest softly and smile before she closed her eyes and slowly drifted away.

Later that night Calleigh were taping in some finding on her laptop, when there was a knock on her door and Ryan entered.

"Hey Ryan, what are ya doing her so late?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Bringing you a cop of coffee to thank you" said Ryan and handed her a cop.

"Thank me for what?" she asked curiously.

"For giving me a great idea for the gift to Nat, she really loved it" said Ryan.

"So what did ya give her then?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan smiled and said: Well you talked about this picture you gave H and I realized that Nat don't have a picture of us, so I got this really good one of us that I had taken a while back and I got it framed, and I also bought her lily's that are her favorite flower and cooked her dinner and she loved it" said Ryan with a happy smile.

"Glad I could help, so I guess you'll be thanked a lot tonight then" said Calleigh with a sly smile.

"Probably, which reminds me, what did you send to Horatio on his iphone earlier since he wouldn't show us" said Ryan.

"He didn't" said surprised but glad.

"No he said it was private, so was it gunporn?" asked Ryan.

"Yes" she replied.

"So I guess you got thanked when he got home then" said Ryan.

Calleigh blushed slightly, smiled and said: A lady never tells.

"Ok, I'll leave you to your wok ten, have a good night" said Ryan.

"You to and thanks again for the coffee" said Calleigh.

He nodded and left and she continued to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Weeks Later.

"Addison, have you seen the case photos anywhere, I know I had them just a minute ago" said Calleigh looking through the piles of papers on her desk. Now she really knew how Horatio felt.

"Calleigh they are where you put them last on the walls in the layout room" said Addison and smiled at her.

"Oh, that's right, thanks. Is the DNA results done yet?" she asked as they walked towards the layout room.

"In a minute ma'am, Jodie is bringing them" said Addison.

They walked into the room where Angela and Nathan was waiting, a moment later Jodie arrived.

"So, we got two girls murdered the same way, the gun from the guy in custody matches the bullets that were in the victims, does the DNA match?" Calleigh asked Jodie.

"It does, you got the right guy" said Jodie and smiled.

Calleigh smiled to and said: I knew it, so Angela Jodie would you take the final interview and get the confession and get back to me so I can close the case.

"Sure, we'll do it straight away, so you'll have it before our shift ends boss" said Jodie.

"Great" said Calleigh a bit to exited.

They other exchanged provided looks and Addison said: Don't tell us you're hyped on coffee again.

"What's wrong with that" said Calleigh happily.

"Nothing at all" said Addison.

Calleigh giggled giddily and the other smiles, there was something girlish about her and it was so cute.

"Ok, let's get back to work then, we can't stand her all day, plus I got a bunch of cases I got to get through. Addison and Nathan you're still on the one from last night with the missing dog, stabbed couple, broken wineglass from last night, are ya getting anywhere?" Calleigh asked.

"It's going, we'll let you know more bout it later" said Nathan.

"Ok, then I'll take photos and I'll be in my office if you need me" said Calleigh and collected the photos and left and let them get back to work.

Calleigh had taken a brake from the pile of papers in her office and was down at the gun range test firing a gun.

Horatio was standing her watching her every move with great satisfaction. He remembered Ryan words from a few weeks back and thought "Gunporn, yes in deed".

Calleigh put the gun, took of her hearing aids, turning around and said: Are you enjoying your self handsome?

"Mhm, how did you know I was here?" he asked.

"The same way you always know when I'm around, so what brings you by?" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Your side of the bed was empty and I missed you next to me" he said innocently.

"Nice try, but it has been so for the last three weeks or so, so I think there is another reason that brings you her" she said.

"Isn't it reason enough that I miss my girlfriend and wants to see her" Horatio asked and gave her a soft kiss.

"Of course, I just had a feeling that there was another reason you was here, sorry handsome" she said.

"Not a problem, so you don't miss me at night anymore?" he asked.

"Ya know I do" she said.

"I was wondering about something since you seem so well adjusted working at night, do you think you ever will be happy working days again?" he said while he kissed her neck.

"You know I rather work side by side with you on days instead of nights, but at the same time I like to be a supervisor and I have a lot of fun with the nightshift guys to and ohhhh. But if I could chose I would prefer days since I after all ohhhhh, that feels god morning person" she replied while he kept kissing her neck tenderly.

"Well I got some news for you, your back on days from uhm, ohhhhh, the day after tomorrow, ugh" he said while he she had managed to open his shirt and started to kiss his chest.

Calleigh stopped looked at him and said: Really, I am, oh this is great news, we have to celebrate at once.

"Eh, sweetheart aren't you forgetting that your shift isn't over and we can't do anything here" he said.

"Crap, then why did ya have to arouse me like that just now?" she asked a bit frustrated.

"It's not my fault that you turn me on when you're firing a gun" he said.

"In all honesty, it's my job, I have to test fire guns" she said in her defense.

"Mhm, I know you do, sorry, that reminds me I bought something for you to celebrate you're coming back on days" he said.

"Ya did, what?" she asked excitedly, her eyes sparkled.

"This" he said and handed her a box.

Calleigh opened it and found a brand new gun in the smith and wesson 1911 series. She took it out of the box and giggled happily. Then something else in the box caught her eye, she put down the gun and took up a silvering with a heart shaped diamond and looked at Horatio, did this mean what she thought it meant.

Horatio saw the puzzled look on her face and said: Calleigh sweetheart, I knew a long time ago that you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You're my soul mate and my equal and I love you with all my heart and soul and that is why I ask you if you would do the honor of becoming my wife?

She looked happily at him and said: Yes, oh yes of course I will since I love you to and there is nothing I want more than to marry you Horatio.

Calleigh put on the ring and threw her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

Then she broke free and said: So when do ya want to make it official and tell the rest?

"Hmm how bout we keep it a secret until the day after tomorrow and you come with me to work, if you can wait that long" he said knowing it was a big deal to her and she probably wanted to tell everyone right away.

"I think that is a great idea, but I don't think I can wait that long to have ya cause I really need ya right now" she said and kissed him passionately before she started to kiss his chest again.

"Ohhhh, please stop, if someone catches us we'll be separated even ohhhhhhhhh" his words faded away as he growled with pleasure.

"No one will catch us" she said and practically dragged him into the gunvalut, where she closed the door and kept kissing her way further down while he growled. She quickly removed his pants and released his growing manhood the she started to kiss it and let her tongue play with it while he growled: Ohhhhhhh, Calleigh, Calliiiiii, ohhhhhhhh.

Then he released him self from her and slowly lay her down on the floor while he kissed her breasts. Calleigh felt the cold floor against her warm body and looking at the guns all around made her even more randy than she already was. She wroth and arched beneath him as he kissed his way down to her belly, he had never experience her like this before, she was even more randy and lusty than she was in the back of the Caddie, it was like something drove her more randy then usual.

Horatio kissed her silkysoft skin as she screamed: Ohhhhhhh God, ohhh God, Horatio take me take e now, I need you, ohhhhhhhhh.

Horatio went up and looked his lips with hers and let their tongues play with each other as he gently got inside of her and started to go further into her.

"Mmmm, ohhhhhh, go faster, fasteeeeeer, ohhhhhhh" she screamed and arched again with him on top.

"Uhm, ohhhhh, Calleigh, Calleigh, Calliiiiiiii" he screamed and let go of him self deep inside her while she screamed: Horatio, yeeeeeeeeeeeeees, oh Horatioooooooo, and let her self go as she got a major orgasm like nothing she had ever felt before.

Horatio got of her and she crept close to him resting her head on his chest, they were both breathing heavily.

"Calleigh what happened, I never experienced you like this" said Horatio.

"It was everything, you, the engagement, the guns all around, it was all so amazing, thank you "I really needed that" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Guns turn you on that much, you're a weird woman Mrs Caine" said Horatio.

"You're the one to talk, you're the same way your self Mr Caine" said Calleigh and smiled.

"I know, that's why we are so perfect together" said Horatio and kissed her softly.

"Mhm, you're the only one who understand me and really gets my love for guns and everything else and I love you for loving me and fro being you" said Calleigh.

"I love you to sweetheart, but you better go back to work since you have a team to run and I need some sleep before my shift starts" Horatio said and they got dressed and got out of the valut.

"See you later my lady" said Horatio and gave her a kiss before he left.

Calleigh got back to work overwhelmed by happiness because of the engagement. She couldn't believe it, she soon would be married to the most wonderful man in the world, her equal, he soulmate, she could hardly wait to share the rest of her life with and working by his side again. Calleigh looked at the ring once more and giggled happily before she went back working on the case.

Two Mornings Later.

Horatio and Calleigh parked their cars and got out. He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the check before he put his arms around her waist and they started to walk towards the csi building.

"Are ya sure bout this, what if Stetler sees?" Calleigh asked.

"I am, and I want to show our love to the world, I'm sick of hiding from him, besides soon you will be my wife and he really don't have anything to say as long as we don't mix work with personal life" Horatio said and gave her another peck on the check.

"You're right handsome" she said and they walked in.

The others looked surprised at Calleigh and Horatio that came walking towards the, his hand around her waist and it looked like they were whispering about something on their way over since she giggled and blushed, it was so cute.

Calleigh and Horatio walked into the DNA lab and Eric and said: So are you back on days now?

"I am and I intend to stay here to" Calleigh said smiling.

"Great to hear, good to have you back Call" said Ryan.

"So no more fun in the garage then?" Natalia asked with a smile.

"Nah, we can controll us self, now can't we handsome" said Calleigh.

"Yes dear we can" said Horatio and smiled at her.

"So any news here?" Calleigh asked.

"Nah" said Ryan and winked at Natalia that blushed and looked down.

"Hmmm, I don't have time to stand here and chat all morning, I have work to do, and I really need you to take a look on my case in my office, are you coming Mrs Caine" said Horatio.

"Yes" said Calleigh.

The other looked surprised and Ryan asked: Did you just call her Mrs Caine, but you two aren't married or did I miss something?

"No, but soon we will be" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Sorry what?" said Natalia a bit confused.

"We got engaged the other night so we will get married" said Calleigh.

"You're kidding, how did that happen?" Eric asked.

"He gave me a ring, asked and I said yes" said Calleigh still smiling.

"Let's see it then" said Natalia and Calleigh showed them.

"Wow, nice Horatio" said Ryan impressed.

"Yeah, it's real beautiful and may I say congratulations" said Natalia.

"You may and thank you" said Horatio.

"Imagine that, that you two are getting married, that's great" said Eric.

"I know, but now we have to work, see ya'll a bit later" said Calleigh, then she and Horatio left.

"Do you believe that?" said Ryan.

"Yup, they are perfect for each other, match made in heaven if you ask me" said Eric.

"They are just so cute and I'm really glad she's back on days" said Natalia.

The others nodded, then they went back to work.

In Horatio's office Calleigh sat in his chair looking at the info from the case, he was looking over her shoulder as they were discussing. Stetler saw them through the door, they were smiling at each other. But instead of walking in and interrupt them, he just shook his head and walked away, he figured he would leave the newly engaged alone and come back later since what he wanted wasn't that important anyway, he just wanted to congratulate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
